galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Night the Cylons Landed, Part Ⅱ
The Night the Cylons Landed, Part Ⅱ is an episode of the TV series, Galactica 1980. Plot Cpt. Troy and Lt. Dillon are pursued by a number of police cars towards the East River, forcing them to drive over the pier. The two swim away from the car as it sinks and climb up a ladder to a dockyard. The police fail to spot them, and assume they drowned in the car. They contact Galactica to warn them off the current predicament. As mankind is not yet aware of the Cylons, it is up to them alone to prevent the destruction of Earth, though they must first find the transmitter the Cylon survivors are no doubt headed to. Norman and Shirley arrive at Arnie and Mildred's halloween party with Andromus and the Centurion, where their "costumes" quickly become popular among the guests. Andromus decides they will need a set of keys and one of the guests to gain entrance to the radio station. His Centurion finds the keys and Andromus is introduced to the Wolfman, whom he surprisingly discovers known more about radio than he had been led to believe. Norman, increasingly suspicious of these guests’ motives, attempts to warn Arnie but they are interrupted by the Centurion, who is paralyzed when Arnie activates his microwave oven. Andromus shoots out the microwave, causing a fire; he takes Wolfman prisoner during the ensuing chaos. Troy and Dillon evade the police by accidentally driving their squad car off a pier into the East River. They contact the Galactica to explain their find of a humanoid Cylon at the crash site and are advised to stop the remaining Cylon at all costs. Making their way towards the Cylon distress signal, they must further evade police by hiding inside a theater. This leads the two upon the surreal sight of Scooby-Doo, Hair Bear, Hong Kong Phooey, and other assorted animated characters dancing onstage to “Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah”. Knowing they will be recognized by their clothing, Troy and Dillon borrow a couple of white suits, but they are mistaken for dancers and forced to bumble their way through a rendition of “On the Good Ship Lollipop”. With police now in the theater, they activate their nuclear fields to escape. Briefly interrupted by a gang in Central Park, they finally draw near to the signal. Troy and Dillon arrives just as the Cylons depart. Troy is detained rescuing a kid from the burning apartment and joins Dillon outside station WQSL. Because they do not have the proper keys their elevator stops before reaching the required floor. Troy and Dillon take advantage of their ability to usurp Earth's gravitational field and leap the remaining forty floors up the elevator shaft. As they do, Wolfman shows the Cylons how the station is automated, meaning no one else is on staff. Andromus decides to use the Emergency Broadcasting System for their transmission and Wolfman must lead them to the roof, where they engage in a firefight with Troy and Dillon. Both Cylons are wounded and the Centurion, promising to protect his master, carries Andromus in its arms off the roof, landing in a dumpster far below. Galactica signals that it has jammed the Cylon transmission; the crisis has passed. Throughout the episode, Air Force Colonel Briggs pursues first the Cylon craft, then Troy and Dillon in New York City. He is at a police department when the report of a fire started by a man at an apartment comes in. Following this lead to the hospital, the Colonel interviews several partygoers and some of the Park toughs who also saw Andromus and the Centurion. Tracing them to the radio station, he comes up as empty-handed as his predecessors. Production During production of the episode, Glen A. Larson feuded with the ABC censor over use of the term "meatballs". The censor believed the line was an innuendo and demanded it be removed for airing. Larson responded by adding the word elsewhere in the script, and then as producer refused to air the episode at all unless the censor cleared it for broadcast. The opening minutes of the televised version includes a re-cap of the first part, also including the meatballs scene. Cast Main Cast * Kent McCord as Captain Troy * Barry Van Dyke as Lieutenant Dillon * Robyn Douglass as Jamie Hamilton * Lorne Greene as Commander Adama Also Starring * James Patrick Stuart as Doctor Zee Guest Stars * William Daniels as Norman Blore * Lara Parker as Shirley Blore * Marj Dusay as Mildred * Val Bisoglio as Arnie * Bernie Hamilton as Police Chief * Heather Young as Star * Peter Mark Richman as Colonel Briggs Special Guest Stars * Roger Davis as Andromus * Wolfman Jack as Himself Co-Starring * Ken Lynch as Grover * Arthur Batanides as Cabbie * John Finnegan as Officer in Trauma Room * Herb Vigran as Pop * John Widlock as Chuck * Dan Ferrone as Police Sergeant * Alexander Petala as 1st Tough * Cosie Costa as 2nd Tough * T. Miratti as 3rd Tough * Louis Sardo as 4th Tough * Paul Tuerpe as Fireman * Chip Lucia as M.C. Sources Category:Galactica 1980 episodes